Strange New Powers
by Frosty chunky and insane
Summary: What if after gaining his powers back his inner hollow became the main source of Ichigos power. what if Chad and Orihime went through the same thing and had to regain their powers like Ichigo. how would the mission to save Rukia pan out with all except Uryu being arrancar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What?

**A/N: So i've read a few arrancar fics but they all involve Ichigo dying and going to Hueco Mundo. So i had an idea, what if after Ichigo gets his powers back his hollow side becomes dominant and he becomes an arrancar? What if Orihime and Chad went through the same thing and became arrancar too? How would this affect the mission to save Rukia? **

**Orihime**

She had been in the giant pit with Ichigo and Chad for hours now, she had watched Ichigo try to scale the wall a few times now but he failed every time. She figured this stage of training had some trick to it, she wasn't sure what it was but she was sure it didn't involve climbing with your hands tied behind you.

She closed her eyes in order to concentrate more, but she quickly noticed that the sounds of Ichigo and Chad had stopped completely. She opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in the pit anymore, she also wasn't tied up and she was standing. All around her appeared to be what looked like flowers in the shape of her hair pins, they even looked like they were made of the same material.

She turned around to find what looked like herself staring back, though this reflection seemed almost grey and the hair was white and the eyes were a bright orange.

"It's about time you showed up, i've been waiting for a long time." Orihime was a little surprised by the voice that came out of what she was now going to call her reflection, it sounded like her own voice but heavily distorted, almost demonic.

"You know me? Where am i?" Orihime asked, she was confused, her reflection shook its head before speaking again.

"Hush Orihime, look around you and follow your instincts. We will meet again, after you find me." Before Orihime could ask what her reflection ment it was gone as if it was never there. She looked around again taking in the flowers surrounding her, she seemed drawn to something in the distance so she began walking.

After what felt like hours of walking she found herself standing in front of a small orange glowing flower, it looked different than all the others in that it wasn't made of a solid material. It looked almost see through and seemed to pulse with power, though it felt like it was calling out to her. She reached down and picked it out of the ground, as she raised it to eye level it changed shape. It grew into a sword, it looked like it was made of the same material her hair pins were made from it was also the same colour. The blade was a katana-like blade, the guard looked like her hair pins were enlarged and stacked on top of eachother and the hilt had a small bright orange tassel hanging from it. A sheath appeared at her hip, it was light blue and had an orange flower pattern running the full length of the sheath.

She placed the sword in the sheath, as she did she found herself back in the real world standing at the top of the pit looking at Kisuke.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." He deadpanned, she was confused at his statement until he handed her a hand mirror seemingly out of nowhere.

She took in her image, her hair had grown longer and her face seemed older and more mature. Her right eye was bright orange and around her eye was a pink flower tattoo, on her head was what looked like a small white tiara, it looked like a hollow mask in her opinion. Her clothes were different too. (Basically what she wore in Las Noches but with cleavage and her dress has a slit up one side.) She had a hollow hole in her throat.

"Kisuke… What happened to me? I thought you said we would become soul reapers." He hummed before he answered.

"Honestly I have no idea." (he is lying) Orihime took a seat with Ginta and waited for the others to emerge from the pit, she didn't think it would take much longer.

**Chad**

He had watched in awe as Orihime launched out of the pit in a burst of orange spirit energy, he was glad she had succeeded. He wanted to help Ichigo save Rukia and the only way to do it was to escape the pit and regain his powers in the process. He felt himself being pulled backwards all of a sudden, he turned and was surprised that the pit was gone now.

He looked down at himself and realised he was no longer tied up on the ground. He was standing in what seemed to be an endless dessert filled with white sand, he looked up to see a crescent moon that seemed inviting. He heard a distorted voice call out to him, he turned to its source and saw a greyed out reflection of himself. The reflection didn't make any further sounds it just looked towards the large hill in the sand in the distance.

Chad walked towards the hill, he turned back to his reflection but it had disappeared. He pushed on towards the hill, though it seemed to take much longer than he expected. By the time he reached the apex he was sweating and short of breath, he took a moment to recover and looked around.

The desert seemed even larger than before, he took a few steps back to where he had come from and almost tripped on something. He picked up the thing that had nearly tripped him, it was a large black and white bone.

As he was holding it the bone started to glow and change shape, it took on the appearance of a large trench knife with brass knuckles on the hilt. Chad ran his hand down the length of the blade, it had a rather comforting feel to it. He blinked in surprise when he suddenly found himself at the top of the pit with Orihime and Kisuke.

He was handed a mirror and took in his new appearance, his knife was in a sheath at his lower back. His hair was a little longer and his cheeks had some kind of mask fragments on them. His right cheek had a rectangle black and red fragment and his left was white and red. His shirt had changed into a white sleeveless top and long white pants with a black loose belt.

**Ichigo**

He had watched as Orihime and Chad both escaped the hole, he wasn't sure how they managed it. He was currently screaming in agony as his chain of fate was devouring itself, he fell back and shut his eyes. Then the pain stopped so Ichigo opened his eyes again, he was lying on his back stuck to the side of a large building.

"How long do you plan on staring at nothing!" Ichigo snapped his head to the direction of the distorted voice, his eyes landed on a figure that looked just like him but grey with yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked while baling his fists.

"Such a stupide question, you aren't fit to be king." Ichigo was about to speak again but the strange grey reflection cut him off. "Shut up and listen! When you fall you have to find me, so long king."

As soon as the words left the grey man's mouth Ichigo fell from the building head first, boxes of different shapes and sizes began appearing all around him. He realised though he wasn't sure how that he needed to open one of the boxes and pull something out.

**Kisuke**

He watched as Ichigo emerged from the smoke and dust, his hair had grown out to his lower back and his left eye was dark yellow. Around that eye was a mask fragrant with a red stripe and a front facing horn. He wore a black top with a white long sleeved coat over it and long white pants. (His sword looks like his fullbringer bankai but white and with a sheath thats black.)

Kisuke looked to all three of the newly created arrancar and sighed, he didn't expect any of them to turn into arrancar but all three of them did. He wondered how the change would affect their power if at all but he was looking forward to the training.

**Ichigo**

The training had been very intense and fruitful, he didn't know if Uryu was strong enough to make a difference but he was glad for the help. All of them ran through the portal into the Dangai world, as they were running a giant train like object was rushing towards them. Yoruichi told them it was the cleaner and not to let it touch them, and that's when Uryu got his cape caught on something.

"Uryu!" Chad called out, he vanished with a buzz of sonido and grabbed Uryu, through him over his shoulder and buzzed back to the others. They kept running towards the light at the end of the tunnel, Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi and disappeared with sonido along with all the others. They crashed into the soul society with a loud bang a bright flash, they came through the dust cloud coughing and a little annoyed.

"Damm that Kisuke, he could have warned us about that thing." Ichigo growled in frustration, he was going to punch Kisuke right in the face next time he saw him.

"Calm down Ichigo, keep your attention on the task at hand." Yoruichi said in his deep voice, Ichigo was still adjusting to the whole talking cat thing.

"Right, well lead the way."

Yoruichi led them to a large house with giant arms holding a huge banner, the home of Kukaku Shiba.

**Timeskip**

The flower crane cannon fired them into the air at an extreme rate of speed, though no one could stop to take in the view as they were concentrating on regulating their spirit energy. With a loud crash and a flash bright enough to be seen by anybody in the soul society, after some time being stuck on the barrier everybody seemed to slip through it and were sent flying in different directions.

Ichigo and Ganju crashed into a pit of sand, they stood up and spat up sand they had swallowed.

"Dammit Ganju what's the big idea, now I have sand everywhere!" This pissed the other man off.

"I just saved your life Jackass how about a thank you."

"Yeah right! It's going to take more than a little fall to kill me, You kn-" Before Ichigo could continue he was cut off by the deep voice of the bald soul reaper standing a few metres away.

"If you two need a room there's a jail cell you can share, how lucky are we Yumichika. We skip our guard duty and two Ryoka fall right into our laps." He started doing a stupid dance and Ichigo and Ganju couldn't bring themselves to move or speak, they were completly speechless due to the sheer stupidity.

After they had finally gotten out of the sand pit Ganju took off running with the flamboyant soul reaper giving chase. The bald guy drew his blade and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Names Ikkaku and ill be your opponent." Ichigo didn't draw his blade, rather he just sighed and spoke.

"Ichigo, and I don't have time for this." He then disappeared in a buzz of sonido and then reappeared behind the now named Ikkaku. He backhanded the bald man with a great deal of strength and sent him crashing through multiple walls, Ichigo checked on him and found that he was unconscious but not too badly wounded. He sighed once again and took off after Ganju.

**Orihime**

The sun was getting low in the sky and if she was being honest with herself it was beautiful, she didn't know where she was or where she needed to go but she was at least distraction dome of the reapers for Ichigo. When she had first crashed and realised she was alone she was scared, but after she had beaten the first group of black clad warriors she felt a lot more confident.

But she could feel something, a presence that was not like the rest of these soul reapers. It wasn't menacing but it was powerful, she could feel the pressure in the air, pushing on her shoulders like a pair of powerful hands. She ran around a corner and came into an open courtyard type area, and standing at the centre was a man with long white hair and a white haori. She could tell that he was the one she had been sensing this whole time, he was smiling kindly at her which she found very odd.

"Hello there young lady, would you consider surrendering to me. I don't like hurting people and you have been kind enough not to hurt my men more than necessary."

Orihime was at a loss, this man was kind and gentle, she could tell he was being truthful and she didn't want to fight him either. "I'm sorry but i can't give up, not until Rukia is safe."

Jushiro was shocked, did the invaders really come all this way just to save Rukia? He could never bring himself to kill someone who was risking everything to save one of his own people.

"Very well, I am grateful Rukia has people who care about her so much and for that i thank you. I will do all I can to ensure you and your friends survive, my name is Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13 and I'm honored to meet you."

Orihime couldn't help but smile at his small and genuine speech, she didn't think she could beat him but she was going to try. "My name is Orihime Inoue, and i'm glad the first captain i ran into was a kind soul."

He smiled at this once again, she drew her blade slowly and pointed it at him, he did the same to her. Then she used a sonido to get in close to him and tried for a front slash to the chest. He blocked her attack with his own blade with seemingly no effort, she jumped back and held her hand out towards him. An orange ball began forming in her hand and in an instant an orange beam raced towards the white haired captain. He dodged to the left with a flash step, and looked at the orange haired girl with a shocked face.

"Was that a cero?" He asked himself more than the girl in front of him, but she answered anyway.

"It was yes." Jushiro didn't speak further, instead he took in the girls' appearance. Mask fragment, hole in the throat, tattoo on her face. He thought she was just dressed to appear more threatening but he realised it was more than that. She somehow had the powers of a hollow.

They continued trading blows and Orihime had a deep cut on her sword arm, she traced over the wound with her free hand and with an orange glow her wound closed up as if it had never happened.

'You can't win like this.' Orihime looked up but the source of the voice wasn't there, she blinked in frustration and to her surprise she was no longer faceing the white haired captain, she was looking at her grey reflection.

**Jushiro**

He was looking at this girl with a grim expression, he could feel she was about to do something, something that would turn this into a real fight. As he was thinking this her body erupted in a burst of spirit energy.

"Reject all things, Shun Shun Rikka." After he heard this the dust and energy settled and her new form was exposed. Her sword was gone and now a set of gauntlets and a larger crown that were made of the same material as her sword took its place. Both her eyes were now a vibrant orange, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the Jushiro.

The captain decided to test the waters and fired a low level kido at her, a triangular orange barrier appeared and stopped the attack with ease. She pointed both her hands at the captain and two ceros formed in them, she fired them at him but he flash stepped behind her. Before he could attack her another barrier appeared between him and her. She turned and punched the barrier which sent it towards the captain, he jumped to avoid the attack but the girl appeared above him in a buzz of sonido. She kicked Jushiro sending him crashing to the ground, she went for a follow up attack but Jushiro could feel a coughing fit coming on and decided to end the fight. He dashed forward in a fast strike cutting her down in an instant, as she hit the ground her sword reformed in its sheath.

"I'm sorry." He spoke in a soft tone, he was going to ensure she survived but he regretted having to hurt her so badly.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo and Ganju had torn through hordes of soul reapers in their attempt to save Rukia. They had kidnapped a member of squad 4 during all this and he had been happy to help them in their quest. He had led them into a tunnel system and guided them through towards the repentance cell. He had also healed Ganjus injuries, he would have healed Ichigos too but he had yet to be hurt.

When they emerged from the tunnels they were at the bottom of a massive staircase, before they started to climb they all sensed a powerful spiritual pressure.

"Well look at this, back from the dead? Or did you die and turn into a hollow? You look like shit." Ichigo grinned like a madman, he knew this voice.

"Renji, aren't you happy to see me? I'm glad to see you, I finally get to pay you back for those cuts you gave me." Renji could tell just by looking that Ichigo was different in more than just power, he decided to play it safe and release his Shikai.

"Roar Zabimaru." His blade extended straight at Ichigo, who in turn jumped back in order to dodge. Renji called back his blade and waited. Ichigo then slowly drew his blade, red spiritual energy poured out of the sheath as he did. Once it was drawn he charged at the red head, Renji once again launched his sword at the orange haired teen but to his surprise Ichigo batted the blade away with his own like it was nothing.

Renji broke down that this new sword must be Ichigo's Shikai and that it must be stronger than when he was in the world of the living. Renji flash stepped behind Ichigo and slashed at his back, The white clad man wedged his sword into the ground and jumped into the air leaving his weapon behind. Before he could react Ichigo had kicked Renji in the face sending him flying into a wall, making an imprint of his body in the process.

"That's it, you're dead." Renji cried out, he raised his spiritual pressure as high as he could and ran at Ichigo who had now retrieved his weapon. He in turn raised his energy a little higher and when Renji swung his blade Ichigo did the same, the orange haired man's weapon cut clean through the red heads. Renji looked down to see blood pouring out of his chest, he had been cut and it was deep.

Ichigo could sense others approaching and decided to dive back into the tunnels until the coast was clear, he found the shocked faces of his traveling companions waiting for him.

"What?"

**Chad**

He had sensed Ichigo's fight and knew he would win long before the final blow was delivered, he wasn't worried about Ichigo he knew he was more than capable of surviving anything that came his way. What had him worried was Orihime, he had sensed her fight and whoever she was up against was a very powerful person.

Even after she exploded with more power than he thought was possible she had lost and he didn't know if she was still alive. He was currently on his way to her last known location. He had lost track of Uryu as well but he had sensed his opponent energy vanish so he figured Uryu was alive but just in hiding.

At the end of the day Uryu was a fighter so he was sure he would be alive but Orihime was not, no matter how hard she trained she just didn't have the resolve to kill. He didn't think that she would have won that fight even if she had it but it might have let her escape at the very least.

While on the way he had lost count of all the reapers he had beaten to a pulpe. He wondered why they kept attacking him at all, they didn't stand a chance the piles of bodies he was leaving behind him was proof of that. Yet they never learned, he didn't mind though. The more he took down the less anyone else would have to fight, a good deal if you asked him.

With a loud bang and an explosion of dust and debris he punched through a large wall that was in his way, he had chosen a while ago to just break anything that got between him and his destination. He wasn't expecting a man in a pink kimono and a white haori to be sitting directly in his way.

"Hey there, you and your friends have been causing quite the comotion. Have a seat and let's talk for a while." Chad didn't think this was a trap and he could only sense one other person nearby, he might have taken the offer if he wasn't in a rush.

"Sorry but i don't have time to waste, i need to get to my friend." The man in pink looked a little disappointed at this.

"Come on, I hate to drink alone, besides if you're talking about the girl she's fine. Well mostly, might have a scar but otherwise still a ten out of ten." He grinned at the large teen before him after he finished talking, Chad took this but he still wanted to make sure she was ok himself.

"If you surrender i'll take you right to her." Chad just shook his head and drew his sword, sliding his fist into the brass knuckle section, he held the blade in a reverse grip. The man in pink just took a sip of his drink, sighed and stood up, he placed one hand on one of his blades hilts lightly and waited for the large intruder to make the first move.

Chad charged at the pink wearing captain, he threw a punch and the man sidestepped with no effort. Chad then aimed a slash at the man's chest but he just stepped back a few inches to avoid it. Chad aimed a stab to the man's head but again he was sidestepped, the captain raised two fingers and touched Chad on the shoulder, this sent him flying and bouncing across the ground.

After standing back up and brushing the dirt off his clothes Chad took a deep breath and prepared to charge in again. But he found himself unable to move for some reason, his vision blurred for a second and he felt short of breath. He closed his eyes and calmed his heart rate, when he reopened them he was no longer fighting the captain, in fact he was no longer in the soul society.

He was in the strange white dessert again, he looked behind him and found his grey reflection looking back at him. He walked over to his reflection, he stopped in front of it, not sure what to do next he just waited.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Now

**Shunsui**

Once the light faded he looked on in mild fascination, the intruder had seemingly released his shikai but it didn't really look like one. His blade was gone and in its place were two hollow looking arms, one was black with red markings and a large shield like section on his forearm. The other was white with red markings, the markings on his face had grown and now both halves of his face were covered in the same designs as his arms. His face no longer looked human at all, more like a hollow, his hair was all that remained of his former look.

The captain drew his swords in preparation for the fight that was to come. The intruder fired a large blue beam from his black shield arm that came at the Captain faster than he expected. He dodged to the left, but he found the intruder right there waiting for him white arm cocked back ready to attack. Shunsui crossed his blades to block the punch, as it connected he was pushed back a few metres but otherwise ok. He heard a large boom behind him and turned to look, a massive skull symbol had been blasted into the ground somehow.

He lept back and studied his opponent, he was strong and fast but had no technique just raw power. He let out a cheeky grin, he wasn't going to kill the man, after all they were prime suspects in the murder of captain Aizen. He ran towards the hollow looking man for a frontal assault to test his defence. He slashed at the man's chest but the black shield blacked the attack, he stepped back and lunged with a stab and this time the blade was caught in the man's white hand.

Blue energy begane shooting out of the black arms shield and he threw a punch, the captain managed to flash step away in time. But a few buildings were destroyed by the attack.

"That's not good." He said to himself, as the hollow man turned to face him Shunsui flash stepped again only this time he sliced the intruder open as he passed him. The man's arms changed back to normal and his sword returned to his hand before he collapsed to the ground and fell unconscious.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was worried, after he came back above ground he couldn't sense Chad anymore. He didn't think he was dead but he couldn't be sure, he was currently looking for the source of a powerful and malicious pressure in the air. It felt like there was a blade at his throat and it was pissing him off, he slid to stop while running and looked up. Sitting on top of a large building was the man he was looking for.

"How long do you plan on looking up there?" Ichigo's eyes widened but he made sure not to turn to the voice until he brought his features under control. He took a breath and turned to look at the huge captain with bells in his hair, an eye patch and scars all over his body.

"Hey there, don't suppose you could just walk away and forget you saw me?" The man just grinned like a maniac before responding.

"Not a chance, you look like a lot of fun. It's not often someone can stand in my presence without collapsing." Ichigo let out a small laugh.

"I'll admit your pressure is intense, but, it's nothing i cant match." The crazy captain just started laughing like he had heard the best joke in the world.

"Come on then, draw your sword and lets do this!" Ichigo actually smiled at this, he reached to his blade and drew it slowly. Red spirit energy came pouring out of the sheath and his spiritual pressure started to shoot through the roof. He matched the captains pressure and took a ready stance, his free hand in his pocket. Kenpachi never let his grin leave his face as he drew his own sword, he started to giggle a little before he charged at the orange haired invader.

Ichigo lunged as well, they clashed with loud strike dust shooting up from the force of the impact. Sparks flew as they traded blows with their swords, neither gave any ground and neither stopped grining. Ichigo took his hand out of his pocket and punched the captain in the face as hard as he could, it sent the man sliding backwards, he used his sword to slow himself down by stabbing it into the wall next to him.

Ichigo made a come at me gesture and the captain decided to go all out, he reached up and removed his eye patch. His energy skyrocketed as a golden glow surrounded him, he got ready to charge again. Ichigo was actually sweating now, he didn't expect this captain to have so much more power to give. He wasn't going all out but he didn't have that much power left in the tank, he did have an idea but he wasn't sure if it was going to work.

He charged his blade with a Getsuga Tensho but didn't release it, he held it in the blade and sharpened his spiritual pressure as much as he could. He figured at the very least he could match the captain in strength with this attack but he wasn't sure how long he could hold it for.

They both charged at each other again, as they clashed the buildings around them shattered to pieces and the ground shook. They pushed off of each other and began slicing again, Ichigo cut Kenpachi across the chest a few times deeply and one across the face and he also managed to stab him in the leg. On the other hand Ichigo had gotten stabbed through the shoulder and cut across the stomach, he also got cut on the side of his neck, deeply.

They were both breathing heavily and bleeding from many wounds, but despite this they were both smiling. Ichigo was smiling because no matter how hard he tried to deny it he loved to fight and this was the best one yet. The two had an unspoken agreement to end the fight with one more attack, Ichigo charged up another Getsuga and held it while Kenpachi simply raised his energy once again.

They raced towards each other yet again, the ground was in tatters and all the buildings around them were gone. As they met in the final clash Ichigo discharged the Getsuga but due to his weakened state the captain was able to tank the hit. When all the dust cleared Ichigo was standing almost cut in half diagonally from shoulder to waist, as for the captain his sword arm was lying on the ground a few metres from the man who was staring at Ichigo.

He laughed like a lunatic one last time before he fell to the ground, Ichigo dropped not two seconds later

"Hey, Kenpachi. That fight was awesome."

"Fuck yeah." The captain answered weekly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What now?

**Ichigo**

Ichigo felt like shit, every inch of his body was in pain and he wasn't sure how he was even alive. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but knew he was with Yoruichi, he could sense his spirit energy. Ichigo jolted upright when he remembered that he couldn't sense Chad before his fight, he gasped in pain and fell back to the ground.

"Stop moving, you heal fast but your wounds will reopen if you move too much."

"Chad! He needs help, I have to…" Ichigo stopped struggling when he felt the black cats spiritual pressure skyrocket, he had no idea how the cat could talk or how he had so much power but it scared him.

"Chad is alive, the captain he fought didn't kill him. The same goes for Orihime, they were captured and are being held prisoner." Ichigo took all this in but it didn't make him feel much better, it meant he had to save them too.

Just as Ichigo was about to relax he felt Ganjius energy plummet, he sat up again and reached for the blade at his side.

"Ichigo stop!" But he wasn't going to listen, he had to save Ganjiu. He raised his energy and busted out of the cave entrance, he used sonido cover as much ground as he could. He had never moved so fast before. He found himself below a bridge where a group of energys had gathered, it was here he needed to go so he raised his energy again and jumped.

He landed in front of Ganjius torn up body, he studied it for a moment and realised he was still alive but he needed to get him help fast. He looked and saw Hanataro and gestured for him to tend to Ganjiu, which he was more than happy to do. Ichigo looked and saw Rukia staring at him with her mouth open in stunned silence, Ichigo smiled and moved to her.

"Hey there Rukia, you glad to see me?" She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she managed to speak.

"You… why… dumbass!" Ichigo grinned but before he could respond he turned drawing his blade, he blocked the sword of the captain who had almost killed him the last time he saw him. He hadn't managed to fully draw his sword but he drew it enough to block.

"Hey there Byakuya, Happy to see me? I'm happy to see you." He said this while grinning from ear to ear, something that could rival even Kenpachi on his best day. He pushed the captain back with a burst of energy creating a small shockwave.

"Ichigo you should have stayed in the world of the living, but now you have sealed your fate." Ichigo just smirked as the captain was about to release his shikai, however that's when a dark skinned purple haired beauty appeared out of nowhere.

"Ichigo next time I tell you to stop, you had better listen." then she shoved her arm into Ichigo's wound and he fell unconscious.

**Time skip**

When Ichigo woke he got a rude shock when he was greeted by a naked purple haired girl, which turned out to be Yoruichi somehow. Ichigo was still having trouble processing that and she was always surprising him by taking her clothes off. He couldn't focus on that now, he had just stabbed his blade into a cut out in order to train.

After a brief flash of light and some dust, Ichigo was face to face with his greyed out reflection from the sideways city.

"Well, hi there king. You wish to train and gain power, fine." He raised his hands and hundreds of blades appeared all throughout the large cavern. "There's two ways to pass this training king, i'll tell you what they are only if you impress me." Ichigo grabbed the closest sword to him, a large butcher knife like blade and charged at his grey reflection.

**Time skip**

Ichigo was covered in sweat, his clothes were ruined and covered in dried blood. He picked up another sword, number ninety seven if he remembered correctly, he had noticed that as the swords broke he felt a little different, not stronger but different.

"You finally realised it! Guess your not as stupid as i thought. Would you like to know how to pass the training now king?" Ichigo nodded his head and tried to catch his breath as the grey man spoke.

"As you have noticed, when the swords brake you feel something. I told you there were two ways to pass, well this is the first way. Each of the blades represents a weakness in your soul, as they break that weakness is removed."

Ichigo gasped in realisation, break all the swords and you pass. But he had noticed that each sword lasts longer than the last one, so he thought of a work around. He charged his weapon with a getsuga tensho and swung it at a large group of weapons to his left, he felt the change immediately, at least fifty swords broke in that attack.

"Not bad king, but i won't let you do that again. It would be far too easy if I did."

**Orihime**

She was currently riding on the back of a one armed giant man covered in scars, apparently he wanted a rematch with Ichigo and broke Orihime and her friends out of jail in order to track him down. Though in truth Orihime wasn't worried about that, Ichigo could take care of himself. She was worried about Uryu, she noticed him struggling to keep up and she couldn't sense him anymore, he was also missing his glove.

"Uryu are you ok?" She asked casually.

" Yeah… i'm fine." He was gasping for breath in between his words.

"Uryu don't lie to me please, i can help you."

" I told you i'm fine, really i am." Orihime lost her smile and frowned.

"Then why can't i sense you at all anymore, your out of breath and you can't keep up." Uryu paused for a moment before he sighed.

"Alright fine, i lost my powers in my fight against the captain of squad twelve." Orihime gasped at the sudden admission but then smiled widely in realisation.

"It's alright i can fix that." Uryu looked almost annoyed he didn't believe that.

"How?"

"My power isn't healing, it's rejection. I can reject events from happening, ill just reject you losing your powers and then bam, powers!"

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was heading for the execution grounds at a fast speed, he had finished his training with almost no time to spare. He didn't know how much stronger he was exactly but he was sure he could beat that Byakuya asshole. He could sense the others and what felt like Kenpachi racing to the grounds too, this made him a little nervous, the man had his arm cut off and yet he was already up and about.

He stopped his thinking when he saw the sky light up with vibrant orange flames, he doubled his pace in the hopes of saving Rukia.

**Rukia**

There were no words to describe the extreme and impressive feat that she had just witnessed, she had seen Ichigo appear out of nowhere and bash the giant flaming bird away like a giant fly swatter. He smirked at her before doing it again, before it could happen a third time the bird was destroyed by her captain and Kyoraku.

Ichigo didn't waste any time and busted up the stand to free her, she was being held under his arm like she weighed nothing. He lifted her and started calling out to someone.

"Hey Renji! Go long!." Rukia was then lifted above Ichigo's head, she realised what was about to happen.

"Ichigo don't."

"Doin it"

"Don't do it"

"Don't not throw you, you got it." He then threw her down to Renji who managed to catch her in time."Renji get out of here, i'm gonna do an awesome."

**Ichigo**

Ichigo blitzed the three lieutenants like they were nothing but low level nobodys and blocked a sneak attack by Byakuya in the same motion. He then pushed with greater strength sending the captain skidding across the ground.

The captain wasted no time in releasing his shikia, he intended to send them at the orange haired annoyance but he needed them to block an unexpected blast of immense power. Once the dust settled Ichigo took in the captain's pained expression, the attack had carved through his defence like it wasn't even there. His upper body was now mostly bare except for his arms, his chest was covered in a large painful burn, all in all Ichigo was happy with the results of his attack.

"Ichigo you continue to insult me and the law with your defiance, allow me to put this farce to an end." He then proceeded to drop his sword and it phased through the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: game time

**Ichigo**

He watched with wide eyes as the countless flower pedals came rushing at him, but just as they were about to strike him he let off an excited grin and disappeared from site. He reappeared behind the injured captain, and before he could even react he stabbed him through the shoulder. The pedals came at him again and he vanished as quick as he came, he was now standing a few metres away from Byakuya smirking. The captain raised his hand and the flowers came again but twice as fast as before, Ichigo doged with sonido, and began to move about the battlefield at blinding speed. But the pedals were not letting up in their pursuit.

Ichigo jumped into the air and charged up a Getsuga, the pedals all seemed to merge together in an attempt to block the attack. Ichigo fired the attack and watched as the pedals seemed to stop it in place for a few seconds, but then the Getsuga tore through them like they weren't even there. Byakuya managed to avoid the blast but he was now worried, this boy had overpowered his Bankai, seemingly with only a Shikai. He wasn't happy about it but he had to resort to drastic measures.

"Senkei" He said quietly to himself, Ichigo looked around to see a large dome of glowing pink swords and the captain standing there with what looked to be his normal blade in his hand. Ichigo charged at him with a powerful strike aimed at his neck, though his blade was stopped in its tracks by Byakuya's own. This shocked Ichigo for a moment, they traded a few blows and during this Ichigo realised that he was still faster than him but Byakuya was matching his strength.

They clashed once more and locked blades with one another, Byakuya summoned another sword to his free hand and stabbed Ichigo in the foot. Ichigo pulled the sword out and crushed it in his hand, then kicked the captain in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Ichigo was now pissed off, that was a cheap shot if ever he saw one. He raised his blade over his head, the colour changed from white to black.

"I suggest you get ready, because now i'm mad. Pierce the heavens Zangetsu!"

**Byakuya**

He watched in disbelief, the sheer amount of energy and power being generated was staggering, black and red spirit energy was swirling around in an almost feral manner. It felt like the explosive power of a Bankai but that couldn't be right, a child gaining that power was ridiculous yet here he was seeing it with his own eyes.

As the dust and energy cleared Byakuya had no words to describe what he saw, though afraid would sum it up pretty well. Ichigo now had white skin that looked kind of like a thin armour, he had a hole in his chest and a hollow mask with two stripes running down it and front facing horns (he looks the same as he did in cannon when he transformed into a hollow except his sword is the fullbring bankai.)

The now hollow looking Ichigo let loose a scream and his spiritual pressure rose even higher, it was so powerful that Byakuya was having trouble breathing, he had no choice it was all or nothing.

"Shukei, Hakuteiken" his ultimate technique, white energy in the form of wings appeared around him and he raised his energy as high as it could go. He was ready for the final push, so he grit his teeth and charged at the menacing figure in front of him who hadn't moved an inch.

As he came within a few inches of his target he finally moved, almost in a lazy careless manner he swung his blade into Byakuya's ultimate attack. Ichigo's swing tore through his attack like it was nothing, Ichigo's blade sliced into Byakuas face, cutting right through both of his eyes. Then as if in spite the beast that was formerly Ichigo grabbed him around the throat and started to choke the life out of him slowly, every second that passed more pressure would be applied. After a minute or two the monster had seemingly gotten bored with its prey and threw the injured captain with strength far greater than any Byakuya had faced before, he sailed through the air at breakneck speed.

**Ichigo**

He watched in mild interest as his greatest opponent flew into the distance and crashed into the ground far below the execution grounds. He was pleased with how things turned out, he had saved Rukia, he had beaten Kenpachi and Byakuya, two captains. He could sense that Orihime, Chad and Uryu were no longer in prison and heading towards him. All he had to do now was escape with his friends and his mission would be complete.

Just as he had this thought, three captains along with Renji who was still carrying Rukia appeared not too far from his position, he watched as Renji was cut by the one in glasses and just before he could finish the job Ichigo charged in and stopped the final blow.

"Renji you had one job, get away from the hill. So why is it your back on the hill, closer to the stand than you were when you started running!" Ichigo yelled, his voice being slightly distorted by his mask. Renji couldn't bring himself to answer, the power coming off of Ichigo combined with his menacing appearance had rendered him speechless.

"How curious, I did not expect you to become an arrancar." The voice that spoke was the glasses wearing captain who looked very much like Josh Groban.

"What's an arrancar, whatever it doesn't matter. Cero Oscuras!" Ichigo lowered his head as he said those words, a massive ball of red and black energy gathered in between his horns. Aizen looked shocked at this and braced himself, the attack fired off into the horizon. It tore up the landscape as it went and even parted the clouds as it went.

Ichigo thought he had obliterated the captain at first as he was nowhere in sight, but that thought was lost almost immediately. He felt his body give out under him, he looked down to see blood shooting out of many wounds on his previously unmarked body. He hit the ground hard and his body returned to its natural state, just before he lost consciousness he saw the captain walking towards Rukia and Renji once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Starting over

_No Bout arc, nuff said_

**Ichigo **

When Ichigo awoke he was in great pain, Orihime was healing his wounds and many soul reapers were all around. He was shocked that they would allow him to be healed at all, but they weren't even guarding him. He looked to the right and saw Chad standing over him with Uryuu next to him, he was glad they were all alive and safe. He could see Rukia sitting beside Byakuya talking quietly to each other.

After he was healed the captains informed him of Aizen and his treachery, and due to those circumstances he was being let off for his invasion so long as he aided in bringing the three traitors to justice.

**Byakuya**

He had just finished talking with Renji and for the first time in years he actually felt… happy.

"Yo Renji have you seen Rukia?" Came the voice of Ichigo from the opened window, the captain hide his surprise at his appearance, he hadn't sensed the boys approach at all.

"No I have no idea, why didn't you use the door?"

"Because this was faster, hey Byakuya… hows your… umm." The captain knew what he was trying to ask and so he decided to help him out.

"My left eye was completely destroyed, my right will heal but my vision will be very poor." This bothered Ichigo, he didn't regret his actions. He would have done almost anything to save Rukia after all, he just wished the captains had caught on to Aizen a little faster. If they had Byakuya would not have been blinded and together they might have beaten him.

"Look I just.."

"Do not apologize, you fought for what you believe in. such things deserve respect, I don't know what you are but I have a feeling you will prove useful in this war."

"Thanks… I guess, later guys." Ichigo left after that, the howls of a battle ready Kenpachi could be heard chasing after him.

**Orihime**

Once they all had returned to the world of the living they went back to their normal lives, at least for the first few days. They had all started chasing hollows whenever they appeared, though Uryuu seemed to get them first with that damn bow of his.

Orihime had been training with her powers in the giant room under the candy shop. Ichigo was there sometime too, along with Chad. She went to her inner world to speak with her reflection whenever she had a chance, she felt there was something more to her powers, something under the surface, waiting for her to find it.

She figured Chad must be feeling it too, she would always find him meditating at school during the breaks. Ichigo seemed like his usual self, maybe a little more moody than usual. The soul phone he was given pissed him off to no end, it always went off at seemingly the most awkward times.

**Chad **

He was rushing towards a park where a large spiritual pressure had just sucked the souls out of dozens of people. The power was immense and he wasn't sure he would be able to challenge whoever it was, but at the very least he could buy some time.

He saw a large man dressed in white raise his foot, he was about to kill Tatsuki, Chad quickly entered spirit form, drew his blade in a reverse grip and used sonido to close the distance. He managed to block the kick in time but was caught off guard by how strong it was.

He pushed the foot away and stood up slowly, getting ready for combat, he could feel his opponents strength, much larger than his own. He needed to go all out right from the get go, he raised his weapon.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante" His energy skyrocketed as he entered his resurrection state. He charged at the larger enemy who just smiled and threw a punch. Chad blocked the punch without too much difficulty, the large arrancars eyes going wide.

"La Muerta." He roared as his white fist connected to the large man's stomach, a large imprint of a flaming skull appearing in the ground with a blast of smoke.

**Orihime **

As she entered the park with the fastest sonido she had ever done she saw Chad get sent flying into the distance with a loud crash. The man who had done it had blood all over his mouth, as if he had coughed up a gallon of the stuff. She realised that these two were beyond her power but Ichigo was not here so she had to do something.

"Reject all things Shun Shun Rikka." Her power felt even greater than when she used it in the soul society and she was going to use all of it to fight. She charged an orange cero in both hands, putting as much energy in them as she could without losing control. She aimed at the larger man and fired, at first he seemed to be holding them off with pure strength. But after a few seconds he started to get pushed back, a few more seconds went by before he was sent sailing backwards with a cry of rage.

Orihime looked to the smaller man who had not moved since she arrived, he wasn't even looking at her, as if she wasn't even worth his attention. She used a sonido to appear behind and raised her hand glowing with orange energy, she swung at him with all her strength.

In an instant the man was behind her, she fell to the ground not being able to feel her feet. Orihime glanced down to her legs, they were missing from the knees down. The pain didn't even register, she couldn't feel anything other than her heart beating a mile a minute. She looked back to the man who had taken her legs, he looked indifferent and almost bored.

"Orihime!" It was the voice of Ichigo, a voice she had never been so happy to hear. "You bastard, I'll kill you for what you did!" He was angry, he sounded like he was growling. She had never heard him sound so… bloodthirsty.

**Ichigo**

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Orihime had her legs cut off and Chad was in a crater almost dead. He could feel his blood boiling and his mind clouding, his heart rate shot through the roof. He wanted blood, he wanted death, he wanted to rip these people apart. The big guy sonidod back into Ichigo's sight, he decided to make him his first victim.

Ichigo raised his blade, it's color shifting from white to black.

"Pierce the heavens! Zangetsu!"


End file.
